


Panic

by Anonymous



Series: Anon works [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a vent fic over a stupid issue, ignore it if you want. It's not written well at all.
Series: Anon works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Panic

School nowadays had been tough on him. Having to sit in one place while staring at a computer screen while being expected to listen was hard on him. It was just so easy to use his phone or become distracted with something in his room. Especially since he didn't have to worry about being yelled at for not paying attention. No one could see him as it wasn't mandatory to have cameras on. So why would he? He was too socially anxious to even think of doing that. His face was never his strong suit.

From this, you'd assume he was failing but he wasn't. Well he was failing a class but, he'd gotten lazy with the homework. Could you really blame him? But every other class was going fine. A's or B's. His grades were fine. 

He expected today to be like every other day. He woke up, turned his computer on and joined the class. Haha, if only. 

The second his class started and his teacher was letting him in, there was a loud boom and the lights began flickering. He pulled his ear buds out and watched as the lights battled between staying lit and dying. 

He shrugged and looked at his computer screen. Loading. His brows furrowed as he noticed he wasn't immediately let in. He checked his WiFi signal. A little yellow sign was on it and he hovered over it. No connection. He felt himself start to panic. He couldn't be late. He couldn't. He'd never been late in his life, he couldn't disappoint his teacher. He couldn't. 

"Dad! The WiFi went out!"

No response.

"Dad!"

"What?!"

"The WiFi went out! I can't get into class!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

He felt tears begin to pool in his eyes as he stood up and rushed to check the little black box. He saw the blue light on it slowly flickering off then on. He fiddled with the wires and saw it was still flickering. The panic was growing stronger. He ran back to his computer and checked the signal. No signal. 

"Son of a fucking bitch!" 

His voice was loud and shrill as he cursed. The tears finally fell. 

He sank into his chair and began to cry. He was late. So so late. He heard his father stand up and stomp his way to the black box. 

"It's fine, it's on you idiot."

"No it isn't! The fucking signal isn't there!"

"What do you want me to do about it?! You just have to wait you idiot!"

The tears fell harder and he sobbed silently. He restarted his computer in hopes it would regain signal. He was still crying. A's the computer restarted he saw the connection had returned. 

There was no joy. He kept crying.

He looked at the time and saw he'd missed the entire class. He held his hand in his hands and started sobbing. His sobs were loud and ugly. He couldn't breathe properly because of them. His father walked past his room without saying a word.

His sobs came out more as he realized this.


End file.
